So Wrong
by Lilly2004
Summary: This is a small funny thing that I couldn't wait to show you! Doesn't really need a summary. This is just what happens with a sea monster in episode 21 Karai's Vendetta. I'll also have One shots for requests and my own thinking and other funny stuff I can find. I hope you enjoy!
1. So Weird, Gross, And Wrong

**Author's Note: This is** **a** **preview of something** **I'm** **writing eventually in: Not** **A Normal Life Anymore. This is based on the episode 21 season two of TMNT (2012). It's also based after** **a video called: [TMNT 2k12] We are not that kind of sub. The YouTuber is named: FearlessBlueLeader. In This,** **Raph and you are already together, like I** **said this will happen in the original story. I** **hope you enjoy!  
Your P.O.V: **"Great. Now we can get back to April." Donnie said as the sea monster called "Are you kidding me ?! D8" Donnie yelled.  
Using the telescope, Leo could see the monster was coming closer at very fast speeds. He must've gotten out of the explosion.  
"Donnie! Can you make this thing go faster?!" Leo asked as Donnie.  
You, Raph, Leo, and Mikey kept pedaling the bicycles.  
"Of course I can!" Donnie said and he pressed a button to make the engines go but they failed. You all saw that as you looked out the window.  
"Waaaouh, that is fast!" Mikey said.  
"Petal FASTER!" Donnie shouted and you all ran to the bikes.  
"Feeling the burn!" Mikey shouted.  
Raph: *Panting* *Like* *A* *B #$%* *Mode*  
Leo: *Captain* *Ryan* *Desactivated*  
"GO GO GO!" Mikey yelled.  
Donnie looked to his side and saw the monster near his window, where the supposed 'eye' was.  
"AAH!" Donnie yelled.  
Donnie: SH#$!  
The monster hit the head of the sub and then the monster grabbed the sub.  
All of you gasped, scared out of your shells.  
"That's it! He's got us! We're gonna die!" Donnie shouted closing his eyes prepared for any impact.  
You all heard sounds that probably mean the monsters doing...Things that you don't wanna know.  
Donnie sat up and looked at all of you.  
Leo, Raph, and Mikey's eyes got smaller knowing what was happening.  
Raph's mouth was slightly open because he was grossed out as heck and Mikey was putting a hand over his mouth.  
You were still confused and then you realized what was happening.  
You were nauseous as heck.  
"Uuuargh..." Raph said grossed out turning to look at Mikey and Leo.  
"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" You asked and Raph looked at you and nodded.  
"Hey! We're not that kind of sub!" Mikey yelled and you ran over to a corner and started throwing up.  
"(Y/N)!" Raph yelled as he ran over to you and pulled your hair out of your face.  
Leo had his eyes closed in disgust and he pulled a lever down making a smoke bomb exploded in the monsters face.  
"That was so flipping wrong and gross man! I can't believe you even know about that or what happens!" You yelled and you laid your head on Raph's shoulder.  
"I know. It's disgusting." Raph said and he put his arm around your shoulder.  
"(Y/n)? You okay?" Leo asked.  
"Other then just puking and feeling disgusted, I'm hunky dory, thanks for asking." You replied sarcastically.  
"Let's just get back to April. Sound good?" Donnie suggested and everyone nodded.  
"Finally!" You yelled and you pulled your hair back.  
"Why did you throw up anyway?" Raph asked.  
"One of my fears is getting raped or abused. Whenever I get scared I either throw up, cry, or start flipping out." You mentioned and Raph just nodded.  
"Good to know." He said and he laid his head on yours, trying to calm you down in anyway.


	2. ERB Donnie vs Dr Falco

**A/N: Hi guys! I haven't posted on this specific writing...I just read the reviews and I can't find many other things like my first post. It was meant to be a one shot but after I saw the reviews I decided I would fine other -sort of- funny things and post them on here in writing. I hope you enjoy my other posts and I only have one thing left to say..."Booyakasha!"**  
Epic Rap Battles Of History!  
Bill Gates (Dr. Falco)  
Vs.

**Steve Jobs (Donnie):**

Let me just step right in, I got things to invent!

I'm an innovator, baby, changed the world.

Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl!

I'm a pimp, you're a nerd; I'm slick, you're cheesy!

Beating you is Apple II easy!

I make the product that the artist chooses,

And the GUI that Melinda uses.

I need to bring up some basic s**t:

Why'd you name your company after your d**k?

**Bill Gates:**

You blow, Jobs! You arrogant pr**k!

With your second hand jeans and your turtleneck.

I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head.

With your own little spinning beach ball of death!

Hippie, you got given up at birth!

I give away your net worth to AIDS research!

Combine all your little toys and I still crush that!

iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack!

**Steve Jobs:**

A man uses the machines you build to sit down and pay his taxes.

A man uses the machines I build to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes!

**Bill Gates:**

Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do!

Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too?

**Steve Jobs:**

Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple!

**Bill Gates:**

I tripled the profits on a PC!

**Steve Jobs:**

All the people with the power to create use an Apple!

**Bill Gates:**

And people with jobs use PC!

**Steve Jobs:**

You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple.

**Bill Gates:**

Nope, FruityLoops. PC!

**Steve Jobs:**

You will never ever catch a virus on an Apple!

**Bill Gates:**

Well you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC!

**Steve Jobs:**

Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few.

Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you.

I built a legacy son, you could never stop it.

Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit!

**Bill Gates:**

Fine! You wanna be like that? DIE THEN!

The whole world loved you, but you were my friend!

I'm alone now with nothing but power and time.

And no one on earth who can challenge my mind!

I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is MY design!

I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE!

**HAL 9000:**

I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Take a look at your history.

Everything you built leads up to me.

I got the power of a mind you could never be.

I'll beat your a** in chess and Jeopardy!

I'm running C++ saying "hello world".

I'll beat you 'til you're singing 'bout a daisy girl.

I'm coming out the socket.

Nothing you can do can stop it.

I'm on your lap and in your pocket.

How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket?

Your cortex just doesn't impress me.

So go ahead, try to Turing test me.

I stomp on a Mac and a PC too.

I'm on Linux bi**h, I thought you GNU!

My CPU's hot but my core runs cold.

Beat you in seventeen lines of code.

I think different from the engine of the days of old.

Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya!

Who WON?  
Who's Next!? You decide!  
Votes: Donnie (Steve Jobs), Dr. Falco (Bill Gates).  
**A/N: I don't know if this is funny or not...I don't own anything! This is based off of the YouTube video made by FrancoeurxThexFleax -Which I am a subscriber to- and this was obviously an Epic Rap Battle. I hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave reviews if I should do more of these ERB's and small funny moments that I can fine, also about who won these epic rap battles of history. Bye!**


	3. ERB Raph Vs Donnie

**A/N: Hi guys! Second ERB for TMNT. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Skrillex (Raph):**

My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den!

I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants!

You're a weirdo, Wolfie! You're into powdered wigs and poop.

And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute!

Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus!

You might have been a genius, but you died baroque and worthless!

I'm rich, acclaimed and famous! I'm on playlists! I'm the A-List!

You're the lamest! Kiss my a**, A-A-A-A-Amadeus!

**Mozart (Donnie):**

Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups?

I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bit** up!

My music is 200 years old and it's still excellent!

In two more months, the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement!

I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house!

You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you (Ooh!) reek of dead mouse!

I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are.

Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar!

**Skrillex (Raph):**

I attack, you decay, can't sustain my releases!

Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces!

I'm a self-made man, you're a slave to your papa.

I'm a r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya!

Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl!

Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you!

I make the whole world move. You play community theatre.

I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker!

**Mozart (Donnie):**

Oh yes, I've heard that EP, and see, I transcribed it here.

Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea?

I mean, what kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea!

I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA!

You go piano to fortississimo!

That means soft to very very loud, cause I'm guessing that you didn't know!

Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow?

I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old!

**WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I love Raph to bits but I think Mozart won this and to be honest, I knew about Mozart before Skrillex...Wait. I haven't heard of him until I saw this ERB and Cat Girl...If you try to harm me, I will shoot you. BTW I'm kidding Cat Girl, just jokin'**


	4. ERB LeoRaph VS DonnieMikey

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!  
The Wright Brothers!  
Vs.  
The Mario Brothers!  
BEGIN!  
**The Wright Brothers (Donnie and Mikey): **We're the Wright Brothers and there can't be no other.  
We don't wanna cause trouble, Are you looking for your lover?  
Cause your princess is in our castle now. Yeah she's gone.  
We stayed up all night, playing Donkey Kong.  
Before us, people only used to fly in balloons.  
You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms?  
You shoulda, would, coulda come to lose an extra life.  
So just dudda dudda dudda, back down in your pipe.

**Mario Bros. (Raph and Leo)**

Itsa me Mario, and Luigi motha *ping*  
Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other?  
Look at these two their lives must have been horrible.  
Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville.  
You spend all your time on one machine? Sheesh!  
If you wanted to fly you shoulda just eaten this leaf.  
You should eat something anyway, look at you so skinny!  
You may fly like a Hawk, but you fight like a Kitty.

**Wright Brothers (Donnie and Mikey):**

We don't need to fight, We're the fathers of flight.  
Representing North Carolina. aiiiiight!  
We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller.  
Conquer every level of your 2D scroller.  
You talk a lot of trash, But let me tell you something.  
We're gonna beat you so fast, It's like we're holding down the B Button.

**Mario Bros. (Raph and Leo):**

We're serving up an 8-bit fist, Made to order.  
That'll knock off of the back of your own stupid quarters.  
Like POW! How you like me now?  
Spit flames out our mouth like our name was Bowser.  
You'll get pummeled.  
You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel.  
We've been dropping Ba-bombs since we started this song.  
Sorry Wright Brothers, This time you chose wrong!  
**Who won!? Who's Next? YOU DECIDE!**


	5. ERB Raph Vs Mikey

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!  
Martin. Luther. King.  
VS.  
Gandhi!  
Gandhi (Mikey):  
**  
You want to battle wits? See who's a better pacifist?  
I fought the Caste system, but you still can not touch this!  
Slumdog skillionare, first name Messiah.  
Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire!  
Everything you preach, I said it first,  
you should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole verse!  
Leave your thoughts on the door, like the real Martin Luther.  
I am not thinking you shall overcome this, Junior!

**Martin Luther King Jr. (Raph):  
**  
I'm the king of civil rights from the city to Suburbia,  
No shoes, no shirt, but I'm still gonna serve ya!  
Make ya swallow your words so you can break the fast,  
Then thank God Almighty you can eat at last!  
I admire the way you broke the British power,  
But I have a dream that one day you'll take a shower!  
Like the "H" in your name, you ought to remain silent.  
Flatten your style like bread, naan violence!

**Gandhi (Mikey):  
**  
You would know about bread, Dr. Birmingham Sandwich.  
Boycott those grits, sit in with some spinach!  
With protests and women, the same advice goes.  
Always stay away from the ho's!

**Martin Luther King (Raph):  
**  
I've got so much street cred they write my name on the signs!  
I'd ring ya for tech support but I got a no bell prize!  
N**ga we got more beef than one of your sacred cows,  
but I'm about to forgive you so hard right now!

**Gandhi:  
**  
I am passively resisting the fact that you suck.  
I am celibate because I don't give a f**k!

**WHO WON?!  
****WHO'S NEXT?!  
****YOU DECIDE!**


	6. ERB Request Karai VS April

**A/N: I got an ERB request from artisticgurl. Anyway, here it is~!**  
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!  
CLEOPATRA!  
VS.  
MARILYN MONROE!  
BEGIN!  
**Marilyn Monroe (April):  
**  
Whose rap flow's the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is!  
Overthrow pharaohs who oppose me like Moses.  
You could never kick my a**, so kiss my clitoris.  
This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses!  
**  
Cleopatra (Karai):  
**  
You better hold more than your skirt miss please.  
I'm the Queen Of The Nile, so just bow down to me!  
Plus you got so much experience down on your knees,  
Married a writer, but I don't even think you can read!  
You'll sleep with any ugly dude who says he likes it hot.  
Even Joe DiMaggio too a swing in your batter's box!  
I'm a descendant of the Gods, don't anger me trick.  
You'll lose this battle like your bout with barbiturates!  
**  
Marilyn Monroe (April):  
**  
I had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others.  
Marlon Brando and the Kennedy's, while you f**ked your own brothers!  
You think you so chic up in your fancy palace,  
gettin' lo on Marc Antony, tossing Caesar's salad!  
You wear too much eye liner for anyone to adore you.  
You might as well be working the door at Sephora!  
I got an *ss that won't quit, you had an asp that got bit, on the tit!  
Somebody wrap this b**ch back up in a carpet!  
**  
Cleopatra (Karai):  
**  
You still got no children after your third marriage.  
You lost so many babies we should call you Miss Carriage!  
You got an hourglass figure, but that's about it.  
A candle in the wind that can't act for s**t!  
**  
Marilyn Monroe (April):  
**  
Translate this into hieroglyphs.  
Your sandy v**ina has a Seven Year Itch!  
My best friends are diamonds, you can't beat me.  
Quit trippin', step off and walk your *ss home like an Egyptian


	7. ERB Rapunzel VS Karai

**A/N: Hi guys~! I know Rapunzel is in this, but she was in the video so...Yeah. Hope you enjoy~!**

Epic Rap Battles Of History  
Joan of Arc Vs Miley Cyrus  
BEGIN!

**Miley Cyrus (Karai):**  
Let me guess, you're here to hate  
Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait  
cause I'm all twerk, I got all day  
to spit harsh words in this French maid's face  
You died a virgin girl, who you think you messin' with?  
It's Miley Cyrus, I'm the hottest thing since Britney, b***h  
I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up  
You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up  
Had enough? It's my habit, when I grab the mic, I milk it  
You could say this rap is like my alter ego cause I killed it  
Source:

**Joan Of Arc (Rapunzel):**  
Lord, forgive me for the words I speak  
I know the voices of the angels tell me turn the other cheek  
But I'm about to rip Hannah Montana's tongue out through her teeth  
Je suis la fille en feu, call me Katniss Everdeen  
When it comes to bad b***hes, I'm the patron saint  
But I only get down on me knees when it's time to pray  
I came to Frenchmen's aid in their time of need  
Cause I'm the maid of Orleans, You're the Mardi Gras beads, honey  
My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya  
Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa  
You gotta die for something, Miley, just picture your epitaph  
"Had the world watching, chose to show them all her flat a**" 

**Miley Cyrus (Karai):**  
Sweet burn (ooh) no pun intended  
You're a cross-dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended  
But when I come under fire I can hashtag handle it  
If God's in your corner, girl you need better management

**Joan Of Arc (Rapunzel):**  
Do not take the Lord's name in vain, you ratchet skank,  
Your manager's riding you to the achy breaky bank  
Be thankful for your talent, don't just rub it on your crotch  
Keep your party in the USA, Vive La France!

WHO WON WHO'S NEXT  
YOU DECIDE!  
Epic Rap Battles Of History!


	8. Knew You Were Trouble Parody

**A/N: Hi guys~! I forgot about this hilarious video and decided to do it now. This is the video title: Knew You Were Trouble Paraody ~ TMNT. Hope you enjoy~!**  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Once upon a time, before I was insane.  
I dated this Disney guy, Joe Jonas was his name.  
But he broke up with me,  
_[Joe (Leo):]_  
You're just way too creepy, plus I found someone else, his name's Mickey. (HO HO)  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
So, I wrote a song about his stupid a**.  
Then, found this guy named John,  
but that was over fast.  
If you don't marry me, I will pull out your teeth!  
_[John (Mikey):]_  
You're totally crazy.  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
No!  
_[John (Mikey):]_  
Yes!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
No!  
_[John (Mikey):]_  
Yes!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Maybe...  
He hit me with his guitar, and he said that "we are through."  
Just you wait, until I write a song about you!  
Then, I met that Jake Gyllenhal d***,  
and was obsessed right away!  
_[Jake (Raph):]_  
You've sent me 1,000 messages! (Ha ha ha!)  
and that's just from today!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Oh, that's because I'm having your baby!  
_[Jake (Raph):]_  
What?! But, you don't even put out  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Stop questioning me, Jakey,  
or I'll punch you 6 feet underground!  
_[Jake (Raph):]_  
WHOA! WHOA!  
Psycho, psycho, psycho!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Fine, go! It's good material  
Next came Kennedy, I think he was fifteen.  
I bought the house next door,  
to watch you constantly, and also to make sure.. You never ever cheat!  
**A/N: I don't know why this says "Conner" that's just what the lyrics said on the site I found.**  
_[Connor (Donnie):]_  
OMG! We are done, you are scary!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Harry was my last, that One Direction freak.  
I taped him to my wall, so he could never leave.  
_[Harry (Justin {The mutant}:]_  
Someone call the police!  
You're insane we are through!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
You're just like all the rest!  
What did I do to you?!  
So I used, my stalker app.  
To track down, all of those pr**ks  
The next song I write I'll use, their blood as my ink! Hey!  
_[Jake (Raph):]_  
Holy crap, that nut job just bursted in!  
_[Ex-Boyfriends:]_  
Ahh!  
_[Taylor (Raph):]_  
What the hell is this?  
_[Ex-Boyfriends:]_  
It's a support group for all the men.  
You wrote songs about, you b**ch!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
What? I have not written about Harry yet.  
_[Harry (Justin {The mutant}:]_  
I am just planning ahead.  
_[John (Mikey):]_  
Why are you even here anyway?  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
To finish you all off with my pen!  
_[Ex-Boyfriends:]_  
No, no, devil, devil, devil!  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Oh, oh, It's true, I'm the devil!  
_[Doctor (Master Splinter):]_  
OK! that's enough.  
You were right, she's nuts.  
You are coming with us.  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Wait, what?  
Get off of me, I'm not crazy!  
AH!  
_[Ex-Boyfriends:]_  
It worked!  
This was all a trick, we knew you would come.  
So, we hired this doctor.  
_[Doctor (Master Splinter):]_  
You're going to an insane asylum,  
based on the behavior I observed.  
_[Taylor (Karai):]_  
Oh, oh, Let me go, you a**holes!  
_[A**holes:]_  
No! No!  
_[Doctor (Master Splinter):]_  
Welcome to your new home.  
_[Mickey:]_  
Haha, so you're crazy too, huh?


	9. ERB Raph VS Leo

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm gonna be able to make these short chapters in school which is cool, just so you know. Hope you enjoy~!**

**[Background Voice]**  
Epic Rap Battles of History  
Master Chief vs Leonidas, begin!  
******[Leonidas**(Leo)]  
Spartans let's start this

Show this petty officer who's the hardest!  
The biggest mistake that you've ever made  
I'll toss you like a frag grenade  
I'll stomp you in the face  
With my sandals enraged and tonight we shall Rhyme in the Shade

Your puny fans are fat nerds on computers  
Jerking off to games gives themselves First Person Shooters

Your armor's hard but my abs are harder  
You're in my hood now chief

THIS IS SPARTA!

**[Master Chief (Raph)]**  
Not, so, fast.  
Cortana says you're Greek. So why don't you stick these lyrics up your a**?  
They built a monument to my sins,  
You're the soldier they need you to be  
Ain't no way that you can beat me  
Even my initials spell MC, while you and your companions were all camping in a canyon took a campaign to your house and showed your Queen my Plasma cannon  
They should've thrown your rhymes over the cliff because they're sickly  
You will not enjoy this  
But it will be over quickly

**[King Leonidas (Leo)]**  
Ha! I've had better battles with my 6-year old son,  
I don't need firepower when I'm rocking these Guns  
I'm King!  
You sleep in a freezer in outer space  
I'd look you in the eyes but your too much of a b**ch to show your face!

**[Master Chief (Raph)]**  
You got a bad case of no shirt there Fabio Flintstone  
Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with down syndrome!  
300 a**es need a kicking  
Give more tea bags than Lipton  
So why don't you quit your b**ching  
My trigger finger's itching.

WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!  
Epic Rap Battles of History!


	10. ERB Raph Vs Casey Jones

**A/N: Hi guys~! First day of school today! God help me...Well, here you go. Hope you enjoy~!**  
VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES!  
PLAYER 1: TOBUSCUS  
PLAYER 2: PEWDIEPIE  
BEGIN!

[PewDiePie (Raph)]  
How's it going bros? It's PewDiePie!  
By the end this spoiled momma's boy's is going to cry!  
You're a 28 year old Barrel living with his Mom, it get's me pissed,  
I'm about to smash in your face, Ultimate Brofist!  
You think you'll diss me? I don't care  
I'll burn this noob on both sides of the sideburns of his hair  
You've ripped off so much from me it should be considered a crime!  
Just call me Ao Oni, It's Raping Time!

[Tobuscus (Casey)]  
Hello once again Audience, now you get the chance  
To watch me Dis out this Swedish punk in this new Tobuscus Rant  
You have Amnesia if you think you can beat me in this test,  
You're an EPIC FAIL, prepare to be stoned to death!  
You fear me more than all those horror games that you conquered!  
I'll beat you so fast, you'll think it's Need for Speed, sponsor!  
You and your whole Bro Army have just been beaten!  
I'm done with you now, roll the next foe Steven!

[PewDiePie (Raph)]  
You're just jealous that you have no place in the bro army!  
Your audience is a bunch of 8 year olds, just TRY and harm me!  
You seem to bode well with all your channel's hate  
Someone trys trolling me? Chairmode Activate!  
You're afraid of Slenderman? Why the hell are you even trying?  
Prepare for a lot of female screaming, cursing, and crying!  
Happy Wheels? Walking Dead? You want to be me! End of story  
And you and Gabuscus, well, that's self explanatory

[Tobuscus (Casey)]  
GOD DANGIT! I'm not here to take cheap shots from a queer  
What? Are you too lazy to play games after you shave your beard?  
You say I'm afraid, but you're in no place to take action  
You have to Google Kitten Pictures after your pansy reactions  
I can Swing My diamond Sword, come at me if you dare!  
I can make millions laugh, and I don't even NEED to swear!  
Raps so hot, bring down your whole army to try and fight this  
In a second, YOU'LL be seeing Darkness, Redness, then Whiteness!

[PewDiePie (Raph)]  
Nobody watches Lazy Vlogs, TobyGames has no game  
Took you three freaking channels to amount to my fame!  
Your channels are beginning to die, and I ain't going to lie  
But Tobuscus is the reason Youtube made unsubscribe!

[Tobuscus (Casey)]  
Calm down, stop screaming, your making our ears bleed!  
Why don't you focus on your game, drop the ADHD!  
It's game over now, and everyone knows that you lost  
Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you, peace off!

WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!  
VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES!


	11. ERB Request Karai VS Leo

**A/N: Hi guys~! This is a request from Cat Girl. Hope you enjoy~!**  
**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!  
****ADAM!  
****VS  
****EVE!  
****BEGIN!**

**Eve (Karai):**

This battle's gonna end like every argument does.

With you kissing my a** and begging me for a rub.

I made a map, motherf**ker, and I'm reading it too.

Gives me specific directions on how to f**k with you!

I know that you like to think you're so macho.

But you smell like ball sacs and nachos!

I work while you and your boyfriend Steve.

Drink and play sports in a fantasy league!

You're as sharp as a stick that I rub on my lips.

So go ahead, take a shot. I'm sure that you'll miss!

Like the laundry, the toilet, the grocery list.

If you stopped f**king up, I wouldn't have to get pissed!

**Adam (Leo):**

My life was fine 'til you had to come along and wreck it.

Could you please just shut your face for ten seconds?

You cry about everything but can't decide what you want!

"I'm hungry", "I'm fat", "I'm cold", "I'm hot".

You call it complex, but yo I'd call you a mess.

You take two hours to c*m, three more to get dressed!

You got a lotion for this. You got a cream for that.

Got any perfume that smells like "Get the f**k off my back!"

When things are good, they're great, and it's like I'm dreaming.

Until your junk starts bleeding and you turn into a demon!

It ain't Summer Eve, don't try to play me like a douche.

You want a bite of my fruit? Well you can swallow the truth!

**Eve (Karai):**

Don't. Even. Bring up swallow!

The first man on Earth ain't a tough act to follow!

One pump, chump, and you're hung like a weasel.

(Pfft) Ditch the fig leaf, get yourself a pine needle!

You want alone time? Have it!

In fact, suck your own d**k, and shave your own back!

That apple's the best thing I bit so far!

Now I see how much of a d**k you are!

**Adam (Leo):**

I wasn't listening. Are you still flapping those lips?

I was just thinking, yo, did I give up a rib for this?

Woman, I just don't know what your problem is.

All I know is you're acting like a colossal b***h!

...

I'm sorry.

**Eve (Karai):**

...I'm sorry, too.

**Adam (Leo):**

Alright, nice!

**Eve (Karai):**

Don't even think about it!

**Adam (Leo):**

Okay, that's fine, we can eat.


	12. ERB Casey Jones Vs Donnie

**A/N: Hi guys~! I thought I'd do a quick chapter and I would've updated at school during Learning Ventures but for some stupid reason, they're not turning the internet on for those computers so I can't make quick chapters like these. I'll try to make another Cluke chapter tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Rick Grimes (Casey Jones):**

Carl, stay back, this is gonna get bad.

I'm 'bout show this lab rat how to be a real dad.

A grade A MC who'll ruin your A-1 Day.

'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains!

I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues.

Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse!

Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler.

Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver.

You tore your family apart sin by sin.

Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb!

So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it.

I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast!

**Walter White (Donnie):**

I don't know what you think I've done.

But if we were to battle, I've already won.

Ask Gus, you don't wanna face off against me!

I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie! (Huaggh!)

Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody.

Always getting saved by some samurai booty!

I'm a kingpin cooking crystal in the middle of the day.

Having dinner by the pool with the DEA!

Run you over with my Aztek; GTA.

If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid!

Here's a hot dose, let me watch you choke on the truth.

You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof!

Cause you're a loser, a failure to your whole entire crew.

I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you!

**Rick Grimes (Casey Jones):**

Carl! I said stay back with the others.

While I finish this b**chh like you finished your mother!

You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want.

I'll watch you get eaten on my f**king front lawn!

**Walter White (Donnie):**

Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me!

I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities! (Huaggh!)

I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life.

No one saw Shane coming except for your wife!


	13. The TMNT Theory

**A/N: Hi guys~! I was thinking about putting this on here but I just never got around to it...So...Here it is! Hope you enjoy~!**  
Raph (Raj): "You slipped and fell into a robot hand?"  
Mikey (Howard): "Yes..."  
Raph (Raj): "Pe*** first?"  
Mikey (Howard): "Yes...Now help ME!"  
Leo (Leonard): "I'd suggest a lubricate but I have a feeling you fell on some of that as well."  
Mikey (Howard): "Not funny, Leonard!"  
Raph (Raj): "Really? A robot hands got a death grip on your junk, dude that's funny, ask anyone!"  
Mikey (Howard): "Wait! Before my mother walks in just...Get this OFF me!"  
Leo (Leonard): Ok, let's see." *Reaches for some sort of button*  
Mikey (Howard): "No no! Don't touch that, the program is paused!"  
Leo (Leonard): W-Well then let's unpause it!"  
Mikey (Howard): No no! I loaded the wrong program, the hand thinks it's holding a screwdriver in outer space, if you continue the program it's gonna start..._Twisting_..."  
Raph (Raj): A-Alright...Uh...How about this? When Winnie The Pooh got his head stuck in the honey tree, his friends all grabbed onto him and pulled and pulled."  
Leo (Leonard): "You do what you want, I'm not touching another man's honey tree."  
Raph (Raj): "Alright uh forget pulling, how 'bout we get an electric saw and cut it off?"  
Mikey (Howard): What?! No saws! One circumcision was enough!"  
Leo (Leonard): "How about an asetylene torch?"  
Mikey (Howard): Okay, I can't believe this needs to be said out loud...No pulling, no saws, no _Torches_!"  
Leo (leonard): "Well then what do you want us to do?!"  
Mikey (Howard): "I-"  
Howard's mom: "Howard! I made cookies for you and your little friends!"  
Mikey (Howard): "That's great, mom! Thanks!"  
Howard's mom: "I'll bring them up with some Hawaiian punch!"  
Mikey (Howard): "Don't come up here!"  
Howard's mom: "Why not?! Are you ashamed of your mother?!"  
Mikey (Howard): Yes, but that's not the point!"  
Mikey (Howard): "_Get me outta here!_"  
Leo (Leonard): You have any ideas, Raj?"  
Raph (Raj): "Right now all I can think about is cookies and Hawaiian punch..."


	14. ERB Raph VS April

**A/N: Hi guys~! It seems like it's been a while since I've updated on this fanfic. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Alex (Leo):**

What's up everybody? My name is Alex and welcome to Animeme rap battles! Today we got, GRUMPY CAT!  
VS  
Nyan CZZAaaaaaat!

**Nyan Cat (Raph):**

Look up in the sky, not a bird, not a plane, just little old me.

Nyan Cat's the name,

I'm a pottart,

Don't get it twisted son, been crushin cosmic p***y since life number one!

I'm the first cat in space, won the cat space race.

I'm here to cat bread you, have some wheat on your face.

Oh your name is Tard? That's short for retarted.

Don't get mad, have some skittles, (I just sharted)

Your face looks like a sh***y cat version of Ron Swanson, you'll be forgotten, like the pubes danglin off of my johnson.

You're big in real life but on youtube im HUGE! You can die tomorrow, i'll still get 80,000 views!

**Grumpy Cat (April): **

What doesn't kill you, pisses me off. So i'm gonna be the one to f**kin finish the job.

I eat, sleep, excrete and lick my paws. You fly through space, that's it? You should be hauling around Santa Claus.

I'll eat you for breakfast and turn you into a nice turd, have you seen titanic?

My favorite actor was the iceberg.

I'm a celebrity, i'm in time magazine. The biggest name in pets, since, uh, mutherf**king Lassie.

You're a try hard, I didn't even want fame. Kicking your a**, it's in my DNA.

**Nyan Cat (Raph):**

You're shorter than the pinky of Peter Dinklage, scratch that, more like Dinklage's Peter, going through shrinkage.

You're still a virgin, my p**is caused the Big Bang!

Roses are red, violets are blue, I have a gun, get in the van.

What's wrong Grumpy? Where's the other six dwarves?

Celebrating your absence with coffee-flavored liqours?

Your bout to get spade, I've got a flush, you down the toilet, your wack raps making me blush.

I'll put you in a blender, I'll turn you to slush!

TBH, you're not the first p***y i've crushed.

**Grumpy Cat (April)**:

Crush me with those ryhmes? You're batsh** delirious.

I had fun once, it was a traumatic expierience.

Maybe I am smaller then a midgets frigid noodle, but at least i'm not some wanna-be toaster strudel.

You ain't sh**,

You're ancient

You're 8-bit, Atari.

Just quit, you wont get these 8 t**s. (I'm sorry!)

Because the only reason you got to be that tasty was that your dad couldn't get p***y, so he s**ed a pastry.


	15. Song-Fic! Taking Back My Love

**A/N: Hi guys~! This is my first Song-fic~! BTW, FrancoureXTheXFleaX made this video on YouTube. So...Yeah. Here you go!**  
_[Enrique (Casey):]_  
_Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free_  
_You take all these things, if they mean so much to you_  
_I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world_  
_So did I deserve to be left here hurt_  
_You think I don't know you're out of control_  
_I ended up finding all of this from my boys_  
_Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so,_  
_You already know I'm not attached to material_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_  
_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_  
_My love.._

_[Ciara (April):]_  
_Yeah_  
_What did I do but give love to you_  
_I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you_  
_From head to feet, all that's not me_  
_Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you_  
_You think that you know (I do), you've made yourself cold (Oh yeah)_  
_How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl_  
_You're out of control (So what?), how could you let go (Oh yeah)_  
_Don't you know I'm not attached to material_

_[Both:]_  
_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_  
_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_  
_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_[Enrique (Casey):]_  
_So all this love I give you, take it away, (Unh, uh huh)_  
_[Ciara (April):]_  
_You think material's the reason I came, (Unh, uh huh)_  
_[Enrique (Casey):]_  
_If I had nothing would you want me to stay (Unh, uh huh)_  
_[Ciara (April):]_  
_You keep your money, take it all away_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_  
_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_  
_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_  
_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_  
_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_Ooh, my love_  
_Ooh, my love_


	16. Song-Fic! As Long As You Love Me!

**A/N: Hi guys~! Here's another song-fic~!  
I know, I know...It's a Justin Beiber song but I personally like this song...Even though Justin is a stupid teenager!  
I also know I shouldn't be complaining but still...Just...God...Justin, if you're reading this, STOP BEIN' STUPID!  
BTW: You can choose your turtle crush who you want to sing this to you, he made the others do it with him.  
[Turtle Name:] "This is all for you, (Y/n)! I love you~!"  
****[Mikey:]** As long as you love me  
**[Donnie:]** As long as you love me

**[Raph:]** As long as you love me  
We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
**[Donnie:]** Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
**[Leo:] **But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
We both know it's a cruel world

**[Mikey:] **But I will take my chances

**[Leo:] **As long as you love me  
**[Mikey:] **We could be starving,  
**[Raph:] **we could be homeless,  
**[Donnie:]** we could be broke

**[Leo:]** As long as you love me  
**[Mikey:]** I'll be your platinum,  
**[Donnie:]** I'll be your silver,  
**[Raph:] **I'll be your gold  
**[Leo:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
**[Donnie and Mikey:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-  
**[Donnie:]** love me (love me)

**[Raph:]** I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
**[Donnie:]** I'll be your Hova  
You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
**[Mikey:]** So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly  
**[Leo:]** Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
**[Mikey:]**We could be starving,  
**[Raph:]** we could be homeless,  
**[Donnie:]** we could be broke  
**[Leo:]** As long as you love me  
**[Mikey:]** I'll be your platinum,  
**[Donnie:]** I'll be your silver,  
**[Raph:]** I'll be your gold  
**[Leo:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
**[Donnie:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

**[Big Sean/ Raph:]** Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

**[Mikey:]** As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving,  
**[Raph:]** we could be homeless,  
**[Donnie:]** we could be broke  
**[Leo:]** As long as you love me  
**[Mikey:]** I'll be your platinum (platinum),  
**[Donnie:]** I'll be your silver,  
**[Raph:]** I'll be your gold  
**[Leo:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
**[Donnie:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
**[Mikey:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
**[All guys:]** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

**A/N: Soooo? What'd you think? The video literally took my breath away? So, here's my question, Who's your turtle who sang too you along with his brothers? Mine, personally, was Raph~! I'm way to in love with him...Still! He's so dreamy~! Hope you enjoyed~!**


	17. Song-Fic! Boyfriend BTR Raphael

**A/N: Hi guys~! Another song-fic~! All you Raph lovers with probably die from this~! Like me~! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Raph:** Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling  
You're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And it isn't anything they could've  
Said or done?

And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls  
And this is what they said, looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment  
To find the right words  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something  
That you've heard

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love  
That you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend

If you tell me yeah, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like "Slumdog Millionaire"  
Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear, looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your


End file.
